


how well could you survive the zombie apocalypse

by karkatshipper



Category: Original Work, zombie - Fandom
Genre: Interactive Fiction, M/M, Multi, Possible Character Death, Zombie Apocalypse, anything to do with the zombie apocalypse, blood and possible gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatshipper/pseuds/karkatshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are taking a turn for the worst, now you find yourself in the zombie apocalypse. would you make it out, would you get bit, would you be a badass? start reading and get your zombie experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how well could you survive the zombie apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, i love zombie shit and aus for it, and no kidding i was laying on my boyfriend's bed and suddenly had the thought of chose your own ending, zombie style. i will probably keep the chapters to 1000 words so it's not too hard to keep up with the story. now here you go i hope you like it :) 
> 
> oh and i'll let you guys pick the stuff for the character so it could work better everyone who is reading it. i'll just pick stuff like (c/n) (c/g) ect.

     you wake to sirens driving by your window, you hate being in the city but you are stuck here for a few more years or until you can move out. you sigh and sit up, rubbing your eyes and reaching over to the small side table you had, where your phone was resting. clicking it on and checking the time, it was almost four in the morning. you just fall back on to your bed, wanting more sleep, but that wasn't happening. whenever you got close to sleeping you gunshots pretty close too. 

you quickly sit back up and grab up your phone you never leave without it in your hand, plus it works as a flashlight cause from the looks of it the power's out. you slowly open your door, going into the dark hallway and down til you hear more shot this time closer and more of them than before. from the hallway you head into the living room looking out of the big window at the lit up city, but most lights were the flash blue and red lights from police cars littering the roads. you jump when your phone vibrates as you get a message. you see it's your friend and unlock your phone to read the message.

lizzy: (character's name) are you okay?

lizzy: did you hear what's going on? all i know is that someone got badly hurt and shoot were fired.

lizzy: hello?! text me, please.

(c/n): sorry liz i just got woke up by the sirens. what is going on?

lizzy: i'm not sure but mat said to meet him and the others soon.

(c/n): okay.

you are glad to hear from your friend and that you can see them soon, you look around the room when you hear something close by. from the spot you are at you can see the back door wide open, someone or something is certain in here now. you try to think fast but with it being dark in the house and not being the best in stressed situates.

you decide you head to the back door hopping to close it and stop anything else from getting in, out of the corner of your eye you see someone trying to get to you. you shine the light of your phone on them only to stumble back to get away from them it was a looked like an old man with dirty bloody clothes, it's skin turning grey at places. one of the sleeves on it's shirt torn off to show a chuck out of it's arm. you move back, hitting the wall with your back and dropping your phone, you try to reach for your phone but it is too close to whatever you want to describe this thing in the room with you as. you panic and rush, just out of it's reach to the back door, knocking it open and run out to your small fenced in yard. 

it was pitch black night and the only thing you could see was the blue and red lights still, you hope to get out of here and get over to where you and your friend always meet up at. the gate to get out of your fence being locked and you have to try and climb the fence which isn't as easy as you thought. for one you got catch on the top of the fence and the thing was now following you, and clawing at you, managing to ripe up your night pant you are wearing, including your leg and the fence didn't help with it. the top of the fence digging in your new wound thanks to the clearly undead thing trying to get to you, when you finally got to the other side of the fence and collapsed to your knees.

"shit, now what can i do?" you say out load, trying to keep yourself calm and think clearly with all this going on and just everything. 

you could either run down the alley way beside your house or try to get rid of whatever was coming after you. 

if you choose to run down the alley read chapter 2 if you choose to get rid of thing read chapter 3. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay sorry if this was shit, it's just a thought i had wanted to try it. and sorry if the chooses are that great this is my frist time trying this stuff so bare with me please. i'll try to update this work often but shit have happened in my life and it's making it hard to do things. but anyways i hope you enjoyed:) 
> 
> ~<3~


End file.
